Cherish Our Cursed Lives
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: The curse can't be lifted and Shego decides to be alone for a while. Kim comes with shocking news after having not seen Shego for months. What will happen when they return to the Pyramid? Discover it! Sequel to Cherish your cursed life! Kigo


**Here it is! A sequel to Cherish your cursed Life!**

**Called:Cherish Our Cursed Lives.**

**M-rated for a reason!**

**Warning: M-rated, really mature stuff. Shego isn't quite the bad-ass as usual. OOC**

**I don't own Shego *sighs* or Kim Possible either.**

**

* * *

**

**Cherish your cursed Life; Sequel, Cherish Our Cursed Lives.**

It was early in the morning; the sun was barely peeking over the edge of the horizon. A small groan escaped pink silky lips and slowly but sure forest green eyes opened. A hand emerged from underneath the covers and combed through fiery red hair. Kim Possible sat up slightly, blinking the sleep away and letting out a yawn in the process. She felt warm and fuzzy, a barely noticeable pain spread out from between her legs.

Sleepy eyes scanned the room, falling upon a lump underneath the covers, located next to her. She remembered what had happened, she knew exactly where she was and who was located next to her. A slight smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she reached out, pulling the covers back.

A pale green body along with wavy black hair became visible. Shego, the world's most feared woman remained completely unmoved. With a quite visible smile on her face Kim reached out. She slowly let her fingers glide through Shego's shining hair, her hand ending up on the woman's cheek.

"Shego," She whispered and she leaned forward, kissing said woman's cheek "It's time to wake up." She added in the same gentle tone.

Not a single reaction came from the pale woman. Kim's eyebrows shot up and she gentle shook the woman by her shoulder. No reaction. The red head swallowed hard and started shaking the woman a bit harder.

"Shego," She said nudging said woman a bit. "Shego?" She repeated a bit louder. "Shego!" The name slipped from her lips in a panicked tone. "Oh tell me this isn't true! Come on wake up Shego!" She begged and she turned the woman onto her back. She quickly leaned over the pale body and placed 2 fingers in the woman's neck. No pulse. Kim pulled back, afraid, tears stinging at her eyes.

"Shego! Shegooooo!" Kim shouted hoping the woman would wake up. She bit her lip as the tears escaped her eyes. Not able to hold it any longer she buried her face in her hands and quietly sobbed.

Eyelids began to tremble, lips parted slightly and slowly emerald green eyes opened. The eyes blinked a few times before focusing on the silent sobbing coming from her right. Her eyes wandered to the crying form of one Kim Possible. Shego's eyes shot open completely and she stared at Kim.

"Kim?" She started and Kim immediately looked up at her. "What's.."SHEGO!" Kim cried out, cutting Shego's sentence off and she threw herself on top of the villain.

Said woman let out a grunt at the sudden weight on top of her and hesitantly wrapped her arms around the girl's shaking body.

"What's wrong?" Shego questioned gently as Kim's sobbing came to an end.

"I thought you were dead! I shouted your name; I shook you, pushed you and kissed you! You didn't react! I thought I had lost you to that curse!" Kim almost yelled at the woman.

"I'm sorry princess, I'm a deep sleeper." Shego said grinning sheepishly.

"Deep sleeper," Kim murmured and she smacked Shego on the side of her head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" The woman cried out, rubbing the spot on her head.

"Deep sleeper! Don't you ever do that again, you you you… You douche! I didn't feel a pulse how do you explain that?" Kim said angrily before throwing herself into the woman's arms once again. Shego just stared at the ceiling in confusion, her head aching lightly as she held a crying, angry, happy and panicking Kim Possible. _Weirdest morning Evaaaaar._ She mentally noted as she absently rubbed Kim's back in soothing circles.

"My heart rate slows down because of my powers, kinda hard to detect. Even heart monitors have trouble locating my pulse." Shego explained absently as she held Kim in her arms.

After almost half an hour of soothing an overly emotional red head, Shego was finally allowed to stand up. She stretched her body, reaching for the ceiling as she did so. Right in the middle of her stretch she sensed that Kim was staring at her. She stopped, slowly lowering her arms before turning around to face the younger woman.

"W-what?" Shego said, seeing the look in Kim's eyes.

"It's morning." Kim said absently and Shego just raised an eyebrow. "It's morning and you're alive! That means the curse must be lifted!" Kim suddenly added excitingly and things clicked in Shego's mind as well. Before she could react Kim flew into her arms again, hugging her tightly.

"Does this mean your uhm, thing, is gone?" Kim asked pulling back. Shego released the red head and grabbed the elastic band of her pants. She pulled on it and both she and Kim peeked into her pants.

"It's still there." Shego said absently and she let go of her pants. "Does this mean I'll still die?" She questioned.

"Didn't… Wade say that it wouldn't disappear?" Kim offered raking her brain as she thought back at the conversation she had with the young genius. "To stop the curse you had to have sex but your ahum cock, stays." She said shyly and Shego let out a groan.

She remembered it all now, the conversation and the consequences of the curse. She had to go through life like a woman with a cock. That definitely rated a 10 on her weird-list and a 10 on her things-that-suck-list as well. She just had to learn to live with her new instrument. Though she didn't know if she could pull it off. Being green and having powers was one thing but having that AND a cock made her feel like a super freak.

A single flicker of emotions crossed Shego's face and Kim immediately knew the woman wasn't taking it very well. To be honest she knew she would freak out as well. She didn't have a clue what to do at the moment and she wasn't the cursed one of the pair. She bit her lip thoughtfully; hoping she could conjure up a plan that might work. The only thing she could think of at the moment was surgery. Though she knew Shego wouldn't agree to that.

"I think I'd like to be alone for a while." Shego said softly and she placed a hand upon Kim's shoulder. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Not because of you but because I need some time to think about the situation, okay?" And Kim nodded slowly.

That morning they had breakfast together and after that Kim got her belongings and left. They shared one last kiss and Shego promised she would let Kim know how everything was going. Kim had agreed to that and had given Shego her phone number. The pale beauty had smiled and had placed a swift peck upon Kim's lips. She waved the red head goodbye and locked herself in her room the moment Kim had disappeared out of view.

Shego didn't leave her room for days, hiding herself from the world. She needed time alone; she needed time to learn how to handle everything. It was like she had her accident with the meteor all over again. Only this time the change was barely noticeable, it just meant she couldn't wear tight clothes anymore.

Though that was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

She remained in solitude, only leaving her room for the basic needs. She didn't know how long she hadn't been outside. It could've been days; it could've been weeks even months. All she knew was that the time she spent alone really helped her. She figured it would help her if she started going out now. Being alone had its advantages but now it was time to mix with people. Despite the fact she didn't really like the idea.

She knew she had to visit one certain redhead first. She couldn't recall the day she had last seen the young beauty. She just remembered how nice the girl had been towards her, despite her curse. It was typically Kim; it made her wonder if it was because of her simple kind nature.

"Time to face the music." The pale woman sighed and she hauled herself to her feet. Tiredly, almost lifelessly she moved around her room. She put together an outfit, took a shower to freshen up and got dressed. All the while her mind was on Kim and the events in the pyramid. She still couldn't figure out how she could get rid of the curse. There had to be a way, even though Wade said it wasn't possible.

She grinned lightly as she thought about what Kim would say. _Everything is possible for a Possible._ She could almost hear the girl say it, though it didn't count for her. She wasn't a possible, her name is Shego and she could accomplish a lot but the impossible could be out of reach.

She continued her routine and eventually found herself staring at her car. She looked at the sports car and with a push of the button the doors unlocked. Slightly hesitant she got into her car and she left. She headed for the house of the famous Kim Possible in her baggy trousers.

She wondered what she would say the moment she saw Kim. All she could hope for was that there wouldn't be any awkward silences. She guessed she'd discover it the moment she arrived at the redhead's house. Which, incidentally, would be any minute now seeing as Shego drove way beyond the speed limit.

She snapped out of her dazed state and quickly lowered her speed. She hadn't even noticed she had been driving towards her destination in such a high speed. She slowed down drastically the moment she reached Kim's neighborhood and eventually Kim's house.

"Maybe I should've called first," She murmured to herself. "I hope she's home." She added quickly and she pulled up into the empty driveway of the Possible's. She remained seated in her car in silence. She simply stared at the reddish front door of the Possible's. With a sigh she forced herself out of the car, adjusting her new attachment slightly before she walked up to the door.

She scraped her throat and knocked loud and clear on the front door. She waited for what seemed forever until there was finally movement from the other side. She shifted slightly on her feet and listened how the door got unlocked.

The reddish door swung open and it revealed an older man. _Mister Possible. Kimmie's dad, shit._ Shego noted mentally.

"Can I help you?" James Possible questioned as he gave Shego a look-over.

"Uhm yeah I was wondering if Kim is home?" Shego offered as innocent as possible and the older Possible man gave her a long thorough look in silence. Shego remained silent, not moving an inch, as the older Possible seemed to think about her question. He hummed in approval and a slight smile appeared on his face.

"She's not here right now," He started and his expression hardened slightly. "She's at the hospital at the moment." He added and Shego's eyes widened the moment she heard the word hospital. Her thoughts started racing through her mind, coming up with the worst situation possible. A haze of panic spread across her features and she almost forgot how to breathe.

"M-Middleton hospital?" Shego sputtered and James gave a nod. "T-thanks!" She shouted in return and she almost dived into her car. She backed up out of the driveway with screeching tires and drove off, leaving a trail of burned rubber and smoke behind. James simply looked after her with eyes the size of saucers. He barely believed what had happened and eventually closed the front door again in slight shock.

Meanwhile Shego was heading for Middleton hospital, this time speeding consciously. She hadn't quite confessed her feelings for the redhead yet but they were clear as daylight. She was worried and couldn't help but plead in her mind that the girl was unharmed. She ignored major stop signs and almost every other traffic sign as well.

The hospital came in sight and for the time being Shego forgot her problems. All she could focus on was Kim, the girl whom had saved her life by having sex with her.

She parked her car carelessly in front of the hospital and jumped out. She locked her car with the push of a button and almost ran through the sliding doors of the hospital. A nurse jumped up in shock, startled by Shego's sudden hasty appearance. She moved to stop Shego but changed her mind when Shego snarled at her.

She came to a stop, realizing she didn't know where Kim was. She turned to look at the frightened nurse whom was almost shaking in her shoes.

"Kim Possible," She growled. "Where is Kim Possible?" She repeated and the nurse quickly moved back to her desk. She searched for Kim's file as fast as she could, typing in high speed. Shego had no choice but to wait, impatiently, for the woman to finish her search.

"She's on the second floor but she's…" The nurse started and before she could finish her sentence Shego was gone. The pale woman was already hopping up the stairs in high speed. She violently pushed the door to the second floor open and stumbled into the hallway. She walked through the busy hallway, ignoring everybody in her path.

She checked the entire second floor but the redhead was nowhere to be found. Worried and tired she sagged into a chair in a waiting space and buried her face in her hands. She sighed and calmed herself as much as she could. She told herself it was Kim and that nothing horrible could happen to the girl.

"Shego?" A voice so familiar sounded from beside her.

Shego looked up instantly and got greeted by a familiar red head.

"Kimmie!" She uttered and she shot to her feet, pulling the red head into a tight embrace. She startled Kim by the sudden show of affection but the girl hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked, as she remained wrapped in Shego's embrace.

"I went to your house and your dad told me you were in the hospital. I got worried and I decided to stop by and see if you're okay." Shego rattled, "Are you… okay?" She asked pulling back slightly to look Kim in the eyes.

"I'm okay." Kim answered but there was hesitation and Shego noticed it.

"You sure?" And Kim bit her lower lip at the question.

"Shego," Kim started and she tried to search to right words. "L-look at me." She said not being able to find the right words. "Do you notice anything… different?"

Shego let go of Kim and took a step back to inspect the girl. Her eyes roamed Kim's face, her upper body and her lower body. She checked Kim's hands and counted the number of fingers. _Still 10._ She noted and she frowned when she didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shego noted and Kim sighed softly, an amused look on her face.

"Look better, touch if you have to." Kim said not wanting to spoil the surprise.

Yet again Shego took a good look but she didn't touch. Her eyes kept going up and down Kim's body and the redhead noticed she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Shego," She said interrupting the woman's thorough body scan. She grabbed Shego's hand gently and placed it on her stomach. "I'm… I'm pregnant… Shego." She said in an almost fragile tone and she moved Shego's hand across her bloated belly.

Shego's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She brought up her other hand and started moving them across Kim's belly.

"Y-you're…? You're.. pregnant?" She uttered in amazement. "And… it's? It's mine? Ours?"

Kim smiled as she watched how Shego explored her stomach. Her once flat stomach had grown in the few months she hadn't seen Shego. There was no doubt about it, the child was Shego's and of course her own. Being pregnant wasn't even as horrible as she thought it would be. After crying a lot she somehow learned to live with it. Now she was simply enjoying it, enjoying the fact she could share it with Shego.

"It is, it's our child babe." Kim said using a nickname she had never used before. Shego looked up at her in amazement and wrapped her arms around Kim's waist again. "Happy?" Kim questioned and the pale woman nodded.

"I.. I don't know what to say!" She said and Kim completely understood.

"I know what to say," Kim said and Shego gave her a questioning look. "The curse, maybe we can lift it if we go back to the pyramid. There's no guarantee it'll work but we can at least try it." Kim explained and Shego looked at her as if she was god's gift self. She hadn't thought of that option at all! She had been too preoccupied with her new male organ and after that with Kim. Though when the redhead came with the idea it seemed so simple. She wondered why she didn't think of it herself. After all she had spent an uncertain amount of time in her room.

"So what do you think? Ready for a trip to Egypt?" Kim questioned seeing that Shego was frozen in surprise. "I sure as hell would like to go back." She added and she gently closed Shego's open mouth with two fingers. She grabbed the woman's hand and led her out of the hospital. Once outside she got her Kimmunicator and arranged a ride.

All of this went unnoticed by Shego and before she knew it she was on a plane. Kim held an amused look on her face and after several minutes Shego finally snapped out of her daze. She blinked a few times, her eyes shifting towards the amused redhead.

"Bit too much for you to handle at once?" She questioned grinning widely and Shego pulled her lip up in a playful snarl. She didn't want to admit it but hearing about Kim's pregnancy and a potential cure was a bit overwhelming. To her it was good news upon goods news, after months of receiving nothing but bad news.

"Nothing is too much for me to handle," She said and she turned to look away. "It's me we're talking about remember? A shock of thousands of volts and a tower on top of me wasn't too much, this isn't either." Shego said stubbornly and she folded her arms in front of her chest.

Kim simply rolled her eyes but the amused look didn't disappear from her face. She leaned back in her chair and let out a soft sigh. She knew it was too much to handle, she felt tired and excited at the same time. She wanted to jump around and take a long vacation all simultaneously. She didn't really know how to deal with it all but she kept her head cool. Though she wasn't sure if she was doing a good job at hiding her concern. She felt Shego's eyes on her and slowly but sure she turned to look at the staring woman.

"What's wrong?" She asked and she saw Shego swallow.

"Is it.. safe?" She questioned in return and Kim gave her a puzzled look. "I mean, flying while you're pregnant, is it safe? You shouldn't do anything stress-related; this mission was a bad idea. What if something happens to you? I wouldn't know what to do!" Shego said hastily.

Kim's smile reappeared and she placed a single finger upon Shego's lips. The woman became quiet in an instant and she just looked at Kim.

"You worry too much, I'll be fine." The young hero said reassuringly. She leaned in and placed a kiss upon the tip of her finger, lightly touching Shego's lips as well. She removed her finger from the woman's lips and leaned back into her chair again. She was sure she had reassured Shego that nothing could go wrong. They were strong, fast and definitely bright enough to avoid too much trouble.

It seemed like they would form the perfect team in almost every aspect. Just one thing stopped them from forming that team. The one thing was Shego, she didn't like the hero gig, she was bad and she loved it. Kim was quite aware of this fact, even though Shego hadn't done anything bad for a while now.

Kim's thoughts were broken when a voice sounded through the intercom. The pilot gave them the ok-sign, meaning they could get ready to exit the plane. Both Kim and Shego moved around the aircraft and they strapped themselves in their parachutes. They waited for the second signal and they jumped the moment the door opened.

They soared down to the ground, seeing nothing but sand and pyramids as they got closer. Waiting until the right height they opened their parachutes and eventually landed in the soft sand. The parachutes were discarded and they looked up at the pyramid.

"Perfect landing." Shego noted, seeing how close they were to the pyramid. Kim agreed with a nod and they headed for the entrance of the ancient pyramid. The side where Shego had blasted a hole in was neatly repaired and it was barely noticeable. The couple entered the pyramid and Shego ignited her plasma. Torches weren't available but why look for one if you could produce your own fire?

Kim remained close to Shego, following the pale woman deep into the pyramid. How many turns they made and how many corridors they had walked through went unnoticed by Kim. Shego clearly knew the way and Kim wasn't going to question it. She knew the thief was eager to lift the curse, though she wasn't sure it would work.

"Are we almost there yet?" Kim asked after several minutes of following Shego.

"It's on the left." Shego said taking a left and dragging Kim with her. They entered a large room, also known as the chamber of the fertility god Heryshaf. In the middle of the chamber was the statue of Heryshaf, its medallion sparkling brightly. They both looked at the medallion in awe and slowly inched closer.

"What should we do?" Shego questioned and Kim shrugged.

"Maybe you should grab the medallion? Last time you accidentally bumped into the statue. Maybe if you grab the medallion it'll reverse the curse?" Kim offered and now it was Shego's turn to shrug. She didn't have much to lose, so she figured it wouldn't kill her to do what Kim suggested. She pulled herself out of Kim's grasp and walked up to the statue. She stood directly in front of it and reached for the medallion. Kim held her breath as Shego reached for the object. Her fingertips connected with the glowing ruby and everything seemed to freeze for the time being. Though nothing seemed to happen, no matter what Shego did.

Slowly and slightly disappointed she turned towards Kim.

"It doesn't work, nothing happens when I touch it." She said sighing heavily.

"M-maybe you're not touching it right?" Kim offered and she bit her lower lip. Shego gave her a puzzled look and she walked up to the statue. She stood behind Shego and grabbed the woman's hand. She brought it up and placed it upon the medallion.

The moment their hands connected with the medallion it started glowing brightly. The bright light engulfed both Kim and Shego and the entire chamber. All that could be heard was a loud gasp and everything else got drowned out. The light blinded both Kim and Shego and it seemed like they couldn't release the medallion. Their hands stuck together, remaining on the shining object involuntarily.

Another burst of light emitted from the medallion, followed by a shock wave that launched the pair backwards. They landed with a loud thud, Shego ending up on top of Kim. The redhead let out a loud groan and the light of the medallion disappeared. The room darkened and eventually they were surrounded by darkness again.

"What the hell happened?" Shego groaned.

"I don't know but would you mind getting off of me?" Kim asked and Shego quickly scrambled to her feet in the dark chamber. She ignited her plasma and helped Kim to her feet with her free hand. "Ugh I feel like I've been hit by a bulldozer." Kim muttered and she rubbed the back of her head.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist, she gasped and she was pulled against a warm body.

"Uhm Shego?" Kim said, her voice muffled by Shego's chest.

"I'm sorry, I landed on top of you. Are you okay? How's the baby? Did I hurt it?" Shego asked quietly and this surprised Kim. Shego was yet again worried, meaning she must really care. The thought alone gave Kim a warm and fuzzy feeling. She smiled and buried her head into Shego's shoulder.

"Everything's okay Shego." Kim murmured and she shifted her leg slightly to change her footing. Upon moving her leg she accidentally brushed up against Shego's intimate parts and the woman shivered slightly at the contact. "I'm sorry! I was just.. just…" Kim started and she realized something. She brought her leg up again and pushed it firmly in between Shego's legs.

Said woman moaned slightly at the contact, her grip on Kim tightening slightly. Her plasma flickered wildly and her eyes snapped shut.

"Stop doing it if you're sorry." She protested as Kim ground up against her intimate parts over and over again. "Kimmie!" Shego shouted snapping the redhead out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry!" Kim said again and she dashed backwards out of Shego's embrace. "B-but Shego.. y-your.. cock is gone!" Shego's eyes snapped open at that and she looked at Kim.

Her plasma intensified and she quickly shoved her free hand down her pants. She felt around, checking if Kim was right and all she could do was stare at the girl with wide eyes.

"It's… it's gone!" She said in amazement. "It worked! It's really gone!" She uttered with a lot more enthusiasm this time. A big grin appeared on her face and she let out a loud 'Yes!'. "I'm back! I'm me again!" She shouted and Kim couldn't help but smile a tired smile in return.

"Ready to get out of here?" Kim questioned and Shego gave a firm nod. Before Kim could say anything she had blasted another hole into the wall. The hero sighed heavily but followed the happy thief through the hole either way. They ended up in waiting in the hot sun for their ride.

Normally Shego would've complained about the sand and the sun. Though this time she was too excited to even worry about something like that. She was a complete she again and she couldn't be happier at the moment!

After what seemed an eternity their ride, a new hovercraft prototype, arrived. It landed in the sand and a little step slid out of the side.

"After you." Shego said gesturing towards the flying vehicle.

Kim moved passed Shego and stepped into the hovercraft. Though the moment her feet touched the vehicle she started falling. She fell backwards, her eyes closing in the process. All she could hear was a faint voice calling her name. She got caught by Shego, whom was right behind her and after that everything became black.

Worried, Shego picked Kim up and placed her in the hovercraft.

"Should we go to the hospital?" The man behind the controls asked.

"No." Shego muttered and he gave her a confused look.

"But ma'am, she has to go to the hospital or else she'll… "She'll what? We're NOT going to the hospital!" Shego snarled right through his sentence. The man shivered in fear and slumped slightly. "Take this card and take us to the coordinates on it." Shego said throwing a piece of plastic towards the man.

"But… "Now! You bumbling retarded slowpoke!" Shego shouted igniting her plasma in anger. " Don't MAKE me fry you!" The man cowered behind his controls, quickly sliding Shego's card into his computer. The computer scanned the coordinates and they were off.

All the while Shego held Kim close, not looking away for longer than 5 seconds.

The man behind the controls apparently named John, remained quiet the entire way. He was afraid he might get burned or worse if he opened his mouth.

The moment the hovercraft touched ground Shego picked Kim up. She shot John a venomous gaze before jumping out of his vehicle.

"Next time just listen to me, or I'll definitely fry you." Shego said without facing the man.

John gulped loudly and made a quick job of leaving Shego and Kim alone.

The redhead was still unconscious and Shego didn't know why. She carried the girl into a large building, entered an elevator and pushed the 3rd button. The elevator beeped, the doors closed and it headed for the third floor. The doors opened slowly and Shego rushed out of the elevator with Kim still safe in her arms. She almost ran down the hallway, coming to a stop in front of a gray door.

"Don't you dare die on me!" Shego hissed at the unconscious girl as she managed to open the door. She barged into the house, kicking the door shut behind her and hauling Kim into a bedroom. She placed the girl on the large black bed and placed an extra pillow underneath Kim's head. Making sure the girl was comfortable Shego quickly started patting down her pants.

She eventually found the Kimmunicator, exactly what she was looking for. She fished the device out of Kim's pocket and turned it on. Immediately Wade appeared on the screen, almost choking on his soda the moment he saw Shego.

"Techno-freak," Shego muttered. "Something's wrong with Kimmie, she passed out right before we left Egypt." Shego said and she pointed the Kimmunicator towards Kim.

"I don't think you'll have to worry too much," Wade said after taking a look at Kim. "She's probably suffering from a heatstroke. You'll have to cool her down, just use some ice and place it on her forehead. Apart from that you can't do much, she'll have to rest." The young genius explained.

"Are you sure that's all nerdlinger? If she dies I'll shove this Kimmunicator down your throat." Shego threatened and Wade gulped loudly.

"Y-yeah I'm sure that's it, she won't die." He stated nervously and Shego narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I hope you're right or else you'll be next on my, things-I-have-to-hurt-and-fry-list." Shego said and she disconnected the line. She tossed the little device carelessly towards a chair and rushed out of the room. Within seconds she came running into the room again, carrying a package of ice. She placed the frozen substance on Kim's forehead and sat back to look at the redhead.

"You've got me worrying all day long you know that?" Shego muttered to the unconscious girl. She reached out and placed a hand upon Kim's stomach. She lightly stroked the area, a smile tugging at her lips as she felt the growing lump. With a sigh she placed a kiss upon Kim's cheek and got to her feet. "I need a shower, don't die on me or anything while I'm gone." She joked and she exited the room.

After a day filled with surprises, good news, bad news and sand she needed a shower. She felt sweaty, worried, tired and to make it worse she had sand in places she didn't want to know about. Kim really had her worried a couple of times today. Shego figured a warm shower could definitely help her relax.

She stripped down, tossing her clothes on a heap and stepped into the shower cubicle.

"What else can go wrong?" She asked herself as she turned the water on. The temperature quickly changed from cold to warm and Shego found herself relaxing. All her worries, the stress, the sweat and sand washed away with the pouring water.

A satisfied sigh escaped her lips and she ran her hands through her wet hair. She washed it with a kiwi scented shampoo and a lemon scented conditioner. The combination of the scents had a calming effect as well. She finished up her shower and wrapped a towel around her hair for the time being. She slid into an oversized button-up shirt and a black thong.

Afterwards she removed the towel and plasma-dried her hair in 2 seconds. She ran a hand through her, now dry, black shiny hair and head back to her bedroom. Upon entering the room she found a still unconscious Kim but not dead. She smiled a bit and moved across the room silently. She glanced back at Kim one more time before she entered her walk-in closet. She rummaged through the closet, searching for some clothes she could wear.

Meanwhile on the bed one Kim Possible stirred slightly. Her hand moved to her head and removed the package filled with ice. She blinked a few times, looking up at the white ceiling. She sat up slowly and looked around the room slowly. _Definitely not my room._ She noted and suddenly she heard someone humming. She scanned the room again and her eyes fell upon Shego's walk-in closet.

Slowly and as quiet as possible she slid to her feet. She moved to the closet and froze in her path when she saw Shego. Her eyes were immediately glued to the woman's back. The oversized shirt barely covered her ass and her black thong was very visible. Kim's mouth suddenly felt dry and she swallowed silently as she stared at the scene. She watched how Shego moved around, the shirt shifting up and downwards in the process.

Unknown to herself Kim started moving towards the unsuspected victim. Her eyes darkened with desire and unconsciously her arousal skyrocketed. Without a warning she grabbed Shego from behind, one arm crossed the woman's breast and the other shot underneath the fabric of the black thong.

The pale thief let out a shocked gasp, followed by a lustful moan as Kim flicked her fingers against her clit.

"K-Kim!" Shego gasped out and she braced herself on a shelf. Her fingers gripped the wood as hard as possible, her knuckles turning white.

Kim growled in response and out of nowhere ripped Shego's shirt open. Buttons flew across the closet but they went unnoticed. Hungrily Kim pressed herself hard against Shego's backside. One hand cupped a full luscious breast, while the other teased Shego's dripping folds. Her fingers moved across Shego's clit, pinching it, teasing it.

She took a moment to undo Shego from her oversized shirt, leaving her in her skimpy black thong. Kim hungrily licked her lips and quickly pushed herself against Shego's back again. Her hands returned to their former positions and she continued to tease Shego. Slowly but sure she kissed her way up to Shego's shoulder and neck, where she sunk her teeth in the woman's warm supple flesh.

Shego's legs almost gave out underneath the teasing and she gripped the shelf for dear life.

Kim's hand slipped out of Shego's thong and she slid it across Shego's ass momentarily. She raised her hand and slapped the right cheek, leaving a red hand-shaped mark. Shego winced at the jolt of pain that ran through her body and Kim had to bite her lip to suppress herself. The sounds Shego was making raised her arousal to a level it had never reached before.

"Aah princess!" Shego groaned as Kim pinched a dark green nipple. Kim growled again and sucked the skin she had bitten. Her tongue ran down Shego's neck and said woman shivered underneath the touch. Hastily Kim started undoing her belt with one hand, pushing her pants down the moment it came lose. She reached into her pants and grabbed her large new cock. Not a second did she ponder about her new appendage. Lust had overtaken her and she couldn't hold it any longer.

With a groan she pushed herself against Shego. She pushed the fabric of Shego's thong aside and gripped her cock firmly. With a loud grunt she speared her cock directly into Shego's dripping cunt. The woman winced in surprise, feeling the cock spread her pussy completely.

Kim's free hand moved to Shego's hip, gripping it tightly. She bit into Shego's shoulder again and with all the force she had she starting thrusting into the woman's cunt.

Shego gripped the shelf harder, almost turning it into splinters as Kim drilled into her from behind. Her thick hot cock speared into her, moving in hard fast thrusts. Kim's harsh breathing and grunts filled Shego's ears.

Kim's eyes closed as she felt Shego's walls press against her large cock. The pleasure was unbelievable as she drove into that wet cunt over and over again. The spaces in between the sounds of her hips slapping against Shego's ass were filled with moans and her own harsh breathing. She spread Shego's legs a bit more, almost pushing the woman against the closet as she quickened her thrusts.

"Unh… Unh.. God.. unh.. You feel so good!" Kim managed to groan as she violently pushed her cock into Shego's cunt. Said woman simply moaned in reply, letting Kim take her as hard as she wanted. Kim's hand quickly moved to Shego's front and she flicked her two fingers across Shego's clit again. All the while she drilled her cock into the tight passage, feeling it clench around her erection. Her fingers rubbed against Shego's clit in high speed, following the same rhythm of her stiff cock.

"Take it all!" Kim grunted loudly and she growled loudly as she bit Shego's shoulder again.

"Unh.. K-Kim.. d-don't!" Shego moaned feeling Kim's cock move along her walls in an almost painful manner.

"Oh your pussy is SO! FREAKING! NICE!" Kim moaned lustfully and she changed her angle slightly, pushing deeper than ever.

Shego's body trembled violently, her breathing harsh as Kim speared into her wet pussy. She threw her head back; her eyes snapping shut as she started pushing back against the large cock.

"Yeah! Yeah! Kim! Oh!" Shego squealed as Kim's thrusts deepened. She felt she was getting close to her orgasm, it wasn't going to last much longer now.

Kim adjusted her grip on Shego's sweaty hot body, her fingers still abusing the woman's clit fiercely. She felt the woman's cunt tremble around her erection, clenching violently as she came.

"YeeeeEEEESSSSS!" Shego screamed the volume of her scream increasing as her orgasm wrecked her body. She collapsed against the closet, her hands still gripping the shelf.

Kim bit her lower lip, feeling Shego's walls clench around her cock tightly. She threw her head back; pulled back and with one final hard thrust she filled Shego with her hot sperm. A loud grunt escaping her lips as she came as well.

Kim in her turn, collapsed against Shego, resting her head against the woman's sweaty back. Their harsh breathing filled the closet and that was all that was heard. Kim's cock remained inside Shego's cunt, softening slightly as they both relaxed.

"What… the… hell.. was that?" Shego managed to ask in between pants. She heard Kim mutter a faint 'I don't know' and she leaned her head on the shelf she had been gripping.

"I got your curse." Kim muttered finally as she pulled out of Shego's cunt.

The woman winced slightly at the sudden retreat but quickly turned around to look at the girl.

"Must've happened when we both touched the medallion." Shego reasoned and she looked at Kim's new large cock. "At least you won't die." She added referring to the sex they just had and Kim chuckled lightly.

"I guess you're right," She started and her eyes scanned Shego's body. "I couldn't resist, it was like I was…. Overtaken by lust." She added and she took another step towards Shego.

Said woman took a step back, bumping into the closet behind her. Kim grinned at her, taking another step forward, pushing herself against Shego's body.

"You're hard to resist." She whispered and she traced Shego's ear with her tongue. "You made me hard." She grinned and she slowly sucked on the lobe. "You make me hot." Her right hand came up to move across Shego's ribcage, moving towards one of her luscious mounds again. "You're too sexy." Her left hand went down to Shego's thong and with a hard yank it ripped loose. She cupped a breast momentarily, before moving her hand to Shego's back.

She slid it down Shego's back, down her ass and she gripped a lean green leg. She slightly lifted Shego's leg and the woman immediately gripped the shelves behind her. Kim's left hand gripped her hip, keeping the thief in place. She lifted her own leg; placing her foot on a shelf and letting Shego's leg rest on top of her own.

The green thief was quite open now and she knew it. Her grip tightened slightly, her knuckles turning white again as she braced herself.

Kim moved forward and with a hiss she filled Shego's cunt completely. She pushed as hard as she could, making sure her cock was as deep as it would go. Her eyes shifted to Shego's and they connected for a second. The moment got broken when Kim pulled back and pushed back.

With a hard thrust she pushed Shego harshly against the shelves behind her. She didn't want to be gentle, her pace quickly went up and she fucked Shego in her cunt as hard as she could. Her cock moved along wet clenching walls, going deeper and deeper with every thrust. Her hands gripped Shego's hips harder, pulling the woman against her violently. With every thrust she gave Shego let out a moan. Their eyes were closed and Kim lost herself in the moment.

"I want you to beg." She grunted as she drove her erection into that hot cunt. "Beg!" She said louder giving a massive thrust into Shego's passage. Said woman moaned louder and bit her lip until it bled.

"Unhg.. fuck me! Harder please!" Shego managed to moan as Kim drilled into her.

"That's what I want to hear." Kim groaned and she upped her pace a bit more. Her pelvis collided with Shego's pelvis, her cock digging deep into her creamy center. Hearing Shego beg was like music to Kim's ears. Such a powerful woman redeemed to begging because she said so. It made her cock twitch in anticipation and she happily drilled it into Shego.

She moved slightly, leaning upwards to capture Shego's lips in a rough kiss. The taste of blood tainted her lips as they kissed. She growled and her hand shot up to tangle in Shego's hair. She pulled on it, roughly biting Shego's lower lip as they started meeting each other's thrusts.

Their hot breaths mingled and quicker than before Kim felt Shego's cunt clench again. She roughly pulled out, pushing back in as Shego's cunt locked around her thick erection. She nipped her way down Shego's throat, leaving tiny bite marks as she pushed in, over and over again.

"Say it," Kim grunted and she dug her nails into Shego's hip. "Say my name." She demanded as she pushed Shego back into the closet with every thrust she gave.

"Oh! K… Kim!" Shego shouted to the roof as she threw her head back in pure ecstasy.

"Almost!" The redhead moaned and she felt her cock spasm inside of Shego's cunt. Said woman let out a scream, screaming Kim's name as her juices dripped out of her. "Yes!" Kim groaned and after a few more thrusts she came as well, shooting another load of hot sperm into Shego's depths.

Trembling violently she placed a kiss on Shego's shoulder and busted lip. She pulled her cock out and slowly lowered her own and her lover's leg again. She held Shego by the hips, raining kisses across the woman's bare chest, shoulders and neck. She murmured sweet nothings and apologized for the bite marks she had left and the nail imprints.

"And I just took a shower!" Shego said throwing her hands up in the air. Kim grinned as she looked at her sweaty lover and gave her another kiss.

"I like it when you're covered in me." She growled playfully and she winked at the pale woman. She tucked her new male organ back in her pants and walked out of the closet.

Shego stared at the redhead and sheepishly followed her back into the bedroom. Shock, however, replaced her sheepish look, when Kim collapsed again. "Kim!" She shouted. She sped towards the young hero and quickly scooped her up into her arms. She carried Kim back to the bed and gently placed her back on the black sheets. She held a hand against her forehead, feeling that her temperature was far too high. She cursed silently and she quickly covered herself up before calling Wade again with the Kimmunicator.

"Kim what can I…. "Fat chance nerdlinger it's me. Kimmie collapsed again, she's burning up and it seems like she's hyperventilating." Shego explained, looking at the rapid breathing and unconscious redhead.

"Did you cool her down with some ice?" He questioned and Shego gave a nod.

"She… she has my curse now. We went to the pyramid and we touched the medallion at the same time."

"Well than you'll have to have sex with her." The young genius replied blushing lightly and Shego blushed lightly as well.

"We uhm.. kinda did that already. She just collapsed afterwards and I don't know what to do. So don't make me threaten you and tell me what to do!" Shego barked into the tiny device.

"Calm down, calm down! There shouldn't be anything wrong! The only reason why anything could be wrong is if there's a large amount of male hormones AND a larger amount of female hormones than average." Wade replied quickly and Shego became dead silent. "Shego?" The genius called and she blinked a few times.

"Let's just theoretically say that she DOES have that. What can we do against it and what will happen if we don't do anything?" Shego questioned and Wade swallowed loudly.

"She's…. She's pregnant?" The young boy asked and Shego gave a tiny nod. "Oh that's not good… that's not good AT all!"

"What what what?" Shego shouted.

"The male hormones can't go together with such a large amount of female hormones. Male hormones in such a large number will drive the female hormones out."

"Meaning?" Shego questioned.

"They're not made for a body that's carrying a child! The child will die because of an infection and that infection will spread! Meaning… "Meaning that Kim will surely die if we don't get those hormones out of her." Shego said with a blank look in her eyes and Wade simply nodded in reply.

"She's fighting for her life. I'm sorry but you might lose your child and even her."

"I can't let that happen." Shego mumbled softly and she drove her fist through the door of her closet. "I CAN'T let her DIE! Tell me! Is there anything we can do to get rid of those hormones? And be quick about it!" She yelled to the frightened young genius.

Wade quickly started typing in high-speed, searching for the answer as quick as possible.

Shego simply waited, trying to stay calm as the computer genius tried to find a solution. It was her only chance to save Kim and she wasn't going to screw it up.

"I…I think I've found it," Wade's voice sounded through the speaker. "You only have a certain amount of time. You must get Kim back to the pyramid and you'll have to take over the curse again. If you don't take over the curse she'll surely die and you must do it before sunrise." He explained and he continued typing.

"So I have to get her to Egypt? Can you arrange a ride?" Shego questioned and Wade grinned at her through the camera.

"Already arranged it, it's the fastest plane there is and it'll surely get you in Egypt but it'll be a close call."

"Thanks nerdlinger." Shego said surprising the young genius.

"N-no problem, now get going! Save Kim!" He said and Shego grinned before she disconnected the line. She quickly tucked the device in her own pocket and made her way to the bed again. Outside she heard their ride land in the streets and with a huff she lifted Kim off of the bed.

What happened afterwards was all blurry. She ended up in a jet with Kim in her arms. Her mind filled with thoughts about her unconscious princess. The flight with the jet went completely unnoticed by her. Her concern for Kim and their unborn child drowned out every little thing around her. She had a vacant look in her eyes and she absentmindedly stroked Kim's fiery red hair.

The moment they arrived at their destination Shego finally snapped out of her dazed state. A kind woman offered to help her with her parachute. Getting strapped in wasn't the hard part; getting Kim strapped in as well was a completely different case. The unconscious girl couldn't quite work along and after a few frustrated attempts of attaching her to Shego they finally succeeded.

"Good luck." The young blond called Joanie said.

Shego saluted her and was suddenly airborne when both her and Kim got sucked out of the aircraft. They spiraled towards the sandy grounds of Egypt, heading straight towards the pyramid. Shego quickly pulled the parachute cord and got lurched backwards by the wind.

"Hold on Kimmie, we're almost there." She muttered and she looked at the horizon. The sun wasn't visible just yet but it was clear it wouldn't stay that way very long. Time was running out and Shego was dreadfully aware of it.

She neatly landed in the soft sand and quickly detached her parachute. She clipped Kim loose and lifted the girl into her arms.

"I won't make it with you in my arms princess." She concluded. She couldn't run as fast as she wanted nor move around corners as swiftly. Apologizing to the unconscious girl she placed Kim in the sand and without a minute to spare she ran into the pyramid. Yet again rounding one of the many corners, running down the many corridors of the labyrinth.

The sun slowly but surely started to rise and with that time started to run out.

Shego moved as fast as she could, rounding the corners and sprinting through the narrow halls. She entered the chamber of Heryshaf and quickly sprinted towards the statue. She snatched the medallion off of its neck and turned around to sprint back into the maze-like pyramid. When all of a sudden she realized something.

"I blasted a freaking hole in that wall!" She shouted to herself and she headed for the opening in the side of the pyramid. "Bloody hell! I could've entered the chamber through there!" She cursed at herself as she rounded the pyramid and made her way to Kim. With a giant leap she dived towards Kim, the medallion in her hand. The sun came up and her hand with the medallion in it connected with Kim's body. She lay motionless in the soft sand, praying she had been on time.

Her face was buried in the sand and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Come on, come on, please just give me this." She said softly.

A bright light suddenly erupted from the medallion and inwardly Shego cheered loudly. The light engulfed the motionless pair and this time she literally felt her body change. She thanked whoever it was for listening to her. The light slowly vanished again and she finally dared to look at the redhead.

"Shego?" A soft voice sounded and a wave of relief washed over the woman.

"Kimmie!" She said scrambling towards the girl. She most of all thanked whoever it was for saving her princess. "I thought you wouldn't make it!"

"What happened?" The girl asked as she sat up slightly.

"You were dying because you took over the curse I had. I… I took it back in order to save you." Shego explained realizing completely that she'd have to stay cursed forever. "You're safe now, you both are." She said and she lovingly stroked Kim's stomach.

"Thank you Shego… for everything." Kim replied and Shego grinned at her.

"How about we ditch this sand hole and go home?" The pale thief asked as she got to her feet and scooped Kim into her arms.

"Great idea, let's go lover." Kim said nuzzling her lover's neck and Shego secretly smiled at that.

_8 months later. _

"He really is handsome, just like his mother." A soft voice spoke and a pair of small arms wrapped around a slim waist.

"You're his mother too, you gave birth to him." Shego spoke in her turn and she turned around to kiss her beloved redheaded princess. The kiss was gentle and swift, just a simple show of affection. The happy couple broke apart, both looking at their handsome son.

The little guy in question had black hair, a healthy peachy color and the brightest green eyes ever. It was a complete and perfect mixture of both Kim and Shego. He was nearly 2 months old and he measured a whopping 57 centimeters. _His name?_

"Our little James Robert Possible." Kim sighed happily and Shego let out a soft sigh. This didn't go unnoticed by Kim and she turned to look at her lover. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just didn't think I'd ever become a mother. It was psychically impossible for me to get pregnant and getting someone pregnant isn't easy when you're a woman." Shego explained and her eyes shifted back to their son. "But seeing as I'm not a woman anymore…" She said but she never finished her sentence.

Kim got a somewhat sad expression on her face and she gently wrapped her arms around her sad green skinned lover.

"You're perfect just the way you are Shego," She murmured and she placed a kiss upon Shego's dark lips. "And just for the record," She said and she grinned at her lover. She brought her hand down between Shego's legs and cupped her male organ. "I love your curse, you're exceptionally gifted." Kim added with a wicked grin and she winked at the woman before she released her.

"Oh really now?" Shego questioned suggestively and she leaned towards the red head.

"Definitely," Kim whispered and she grabbed the front of Shego's shirt. "Let me show you how much I love EVERYTHING about you." And she pulled Shego with her, letting their first born sleep while they got started on making a sibling or maybe even… _Siblings?_

_The End_

_

* * *

_

_Well.. this was THE sequel, just so you know, sequels always suck more than the first part. So sorry if it wasn't as good as the first story! But y'all asked for a sequel with Kim being pregnant and it seemed a good idea to give her a taste of dominance for a change!_

_Don't you agree? _

_Well.. they got a son.. CUTE! and they lived happily ever after? Yeah Shego wasn't her bad-ass self.. but who is after having a sex change? except if you chose for it yourself. I'd definitely not be the same if I woke up as a girl. but she did show some of her powers and threatened at least ONE person =D Yay for her!_

_Now tell me what you think! Or not of course.. doesn't matter!_

_and uh.. thanks for reading!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


End file.
